hero_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hood
Hood is a villian turned hero in the Heroes of Tampa Bay universe. Background Jeremiah was born in Brooklyn, New York. There he grew up in a crime ridden neighborhood. Still he caught the eye of the Gambino Crime family and was hired on as a lookout. From here he moved up through the ranks and eventually became an enforcer. He acted as an enforcer for the mob family until his capture by NYPD as the Hood. The ensuring trial revealed who the Hood was and made it impossible for him to maintain a secret identity with it being in the news. During the trial several of Jeremiah's former associates testified against him. They in essence tried to throw him under the bus and have him take the fall for them. Fortunately due to missing evidence, contradictory statements, and poor police work Jeremiah found himself a free man after a few months. This caused him to reexamine his life though. He found God and decided to make a change in his life. Still there would be no way to have a new life in New York City, he would need to make a new name for himself in a new place. He picked the relatively quiet area of Tampa Bay to settle into, hoping for a normal life. He noticed crime was rising though, his neighbors living in fear. Once he had been the one creating fear, today he had a chance to be a beacon of Hope. Once more the Hood took to the streets, not as an enforcer of the Mob, but as a friend to the needy, to the downtrodden and to the poor. He would make amends for his wrongdoing. Personality/Motivation In light of his change of heart he has taken upon himself a Code against Killing, he must not be the man he once was. As such he goes to great pains to ensure he will not kill again, having acquired a number of newer trick arrows that enable him to hopefully pacify criminals more peaceably. Since his conversion he is driven to give aid to anyone in need. This can vary from feeding the hungry, sheltering the poor, treating the sick, rescuing the distressed, or freeing the oppressed. If he sees a need he will do his utmost to assist them. Tends to crack jokes in combat to relieve the tension, this is the one trait that seems to have survived his conversion from the mob. Powers/Tactics Hood is well trained in mixed martial arts as well as the bow. His former life of crime made him a wealthy man, he has used this wealth to acquire special purpose arrows that can perform a variety of different effects. Trick Arrows *Bolo Arrow - The arrowhead opens up and sends a bolo to entangle the targets limbs. *Blunt Arrow - Blunt headed arrow meant to incapacitate rather than actually harm an individual. *Broadleaf Arrow - A more traditional arrow used primarily for warfare and hunting in the past. *Flashbang Arrow - This arrow explodes in a blinding flash of light with the ability to incapacitate sight and hearing of targets. *Smoke Arrow - Used to lay down a covering field of smoke to allow escape or to slow down the enemy. *HEAP Arrow - Ever watched the Dukes of Hazard, well this is a more technological and aerodynamical version of dynamite on an arrow. It is built to explode on target. Equipment His costume has been reinforced to levels well beyond standard off the shelf technologies providing adequate protection from most small arms fire. He wears contacts that protect his vision as well as enabling him to see distance targets more clearly reducing range penalties. He wears a pair of earplugs to protect his hearing. Category:Heroes of Tampa Bay Category:Characters